


Marbles

by The_Lunatic_Actress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hospitals, Illness, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lunatic_Actress/pseuds/The_Lunatic_Actress
Summary: Un diagnostique tombe. Le temps de John est limité. Avec sa maladie qui s’aggrave, Sherlock et lui se retrouvent dans une situation qu’aucun d’eux ne voulait. Et l’aiguille de l’horloge tourne. John doit se dépêcher de réaliser tout ce qu’il veut faire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.Cette œuvre aborde le sujet d’une maladie incurable.





	1. Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740748) by [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/pseuds/Laiquilasse). 



> Bonjour à tous, cette œuvre est ma traduction de la merveilleusement émouvante fanfiction Marbles de Laiquilasse. 
> 
> So thanks Laiquilasse to let me translate your story! <3
> 
> Et je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première traduction, alors si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je veux m'améliorer!

 

 

Ça a commencé lentement, et si silencieusement que seul Sherlock Holmes aurait pu le remarquer. Certaines choses n’allaient pas. Ils s’étaient retrouvés pour manger à des heures différentes et eurent une spectaculaire dispute quant à savoir qui s’était trompé. 

 

Ils étaient ensemble depuis environ un an lorsque ça commença.

 

John avait oublié ses clés.

 

« Bon sang. » Sherlock chercha sa propre paire de clés alors qu’ils se tenaient devant la porte du 221B et John rougit d’embarras. « Tu gardes toujours tes clés dans la poche intérieure gauche de ton manteau, afin de pouvoir les prendre avec ta main droite. _Honnêtement_ , John. »

 

« C’est juste une erreur,» se défendit John,  « Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

 

Sherlock ne répondit rien mais il savait que ce n’était pas juste une erreur.

 

Hier, John a voulu faire du thé mais a oublié d’allumer la bouilloire. Le jour d’avant, il était convaincu que l’aspirateur était cassé alors qu’en réalité il ne l’avait juste pas branché à la prise électrique. Son habitude à toujours suivre Sherlock dans la rue, commençait dans l’esprit de ce dernier à se transformer en doute quand à sa capacité à retrouver son chemin dans Londres tout seul.

 

Enfin rentrés, John retrouva ses clés posées sur la table et prit grand soin de montrer à Sherlock qu’il les rangeait dans la poche intérieure gauche de son manteau.

 

« Du thé ? »

 

Sherlock acquiesça et s’assit dans son fauteuil, les doigts effleurant ses lèvres alors qu’il plaçait ses mains paume contre paume, dans une position d’attente et de réflexion.

 

John remplit la bouilloire. Il l’alluma, puis fit une pause. _L’eau. La bouilloire…_

« Les tasses. », prononça Sherlock depuis le salon.

 

John secoua la tête, attrapa deux tasses, mit les sachets de thé, le lait et le sucre dedans. Puis il fit une autre pause, mais cette fois-ci, il ne cherchait rien. Il était en train de comprendre. Il essayait de comprendre depuis un bout de temps, tout comme Sherlock. Mais cette dernière semaine avait été… différente.

 

« Sherlock. »

 

Il se tourna vers l’homme qu’il aimait et qui l’aimait en retour. Sherlock avait l’air petit, inquiet. Craintif.

 

« Sherlock, je crois que… »

 

« Ça va, John. »

 

« Non. » John secoua la tête, « Ça ne va pas. »

 

« Ça va aller. »

 

« J’espère. »

 

Ils se regardèrent, la peur faisait doucement craqueler l’air, le faisait bourdonner comme s’il était prêt à exploser en un choc électrique.

 

L’eau bouillait, et John fit le thé parfaitement, sans rien manquer.

 

 

 

***

 

 

L’entretien fut extrêmement condescendant. John dut répondre à un grand nombre de questions telles que _qui est le premier ministre_ ou _en quelle année sommes nous_ , et bien sûr, John était correct à chacune de ses réponses, soulagé néanmoins qu’aucune des questions ne soient à propos de la culture populaire.

 

Ensuite, il dut résoudre des énigmes sur ordinateur, copier un modèle et puis retour aux questions, encore plus ennuyantes, comme _où vivez-vous_ , _comment s’appelle votre partenaire_ , _où êtes-vous né_ , _quel était le numéro de votre régiment lorsque vous étiez dans l’armée_ , _quand êtes-vous allé à la banque pour la dernière fois_ …

 

Tout, absolument tout, était pénible. Et finalement John dut rester immobile pour un examen IRM. Il essaya de se vider l’esprit mais il ne savait pas comment faire ça dans une telle situation. Alors il ne bougea pas et se mit à penser.

 

Il pensa que c’était l’argent de Sherlock qui payait cette expérience et que Mycroft leur avait déjà recommandé un docteur. Ce qui signifiait que Mycroft savait. Ce qui signifiait que Greg savait, ce qui signifiait que presque tout le monde _savait_ qu’il perdait la boule. Mais si les docteurs décèlent quelque chose, alors ils pourraient au moins avoir un diagnostique et ils pourraient savoir pourquoi hier, John a fait coulé un bain et a oublié de rentré dedans.

 

John observa le tube en plastique dans lequel il était allongé et essaya de convaincre son cerveau d’être coopérant.

 

 

***

 

 

« Bon, monsieur Watson… »

 

Le docteur les regardait à travers ses lunettes.

 

«  _Docteur_ Watson. » le corrigea Sherlock, les tendons de son cou visibles. John les avait embrassé et fait disparaître à plusieurs reprises, il s’en souvenait clairement.

 

« Désolé, _Docteur_ Watson. » sourit faiblement le physicien.

 

Mais son sourire disparût très vite pour laisser place à du sérieux et rien d’autre.

 

John prit la main de Sherlock.

 

« Nous avons étudié vos résultats et malheureusement, je suis désolé de vous l’annoncer, mais je n’ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. »

 

John raffermit sa prise.

 

Sherlock respira un grand coup.

 

« Vous avez un diagnostique ? »

 

Le docteur regarda Sherlock, trouvant sûrement plus simple de le leur annoncer en évitant les yeux de John.

 

« Pour le moment, John est diagnostiqué comme ayant la maladie d’Alzheimer à apparition précoce. »

 

La poigne de John se relâcha. Ses entrailles se transformèrent en eau, il fixa le décor devant lui alors que ses oreilles n’entendaient plus rien d’autre qu’un grand vide.

 

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? » Sherlock grogna.

 

« Cela signifie que la mémoire de John et ses habilités physiques vont se détériorer. Irréversiblement. »

 

« Il peut recevoir un traitement. » Ce n’est pas une question, Sherlock peut le lui payer et payera. Pour n’importe quoi.

 

Le docteur jeta un regard à John. « Il y a des médicaments qui peuvent ralentir le processus, mais il n’existe, pour le moment, aucun remède. » Il se racla la gorge et affronta les yeux de John. « John, si ce n’est pas déjà fait, nous pouvons vous conseiller certaines procédures. Nous pouvons vous assister avec des soins à domicile, rendre votre appartement plus sûr et vous aider à décider ce que vous souhaiterez faire quand la situation deviendra trop difficile pour Sherlock, et… »

 

Les yeux de John étaient férocement accrochés au bureau devant lui. Il avait à peine quarante ans. Il voulait être tellement plus. Il voulait être père. Il voulait se marier. Il voulait vieillir. Putain, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il voulait _vieillir_. Le docteur disait plusieurs choses comme perte de mémoire, espérance de vie, soins à domicile et traitement mais John n’entendait rien correctement.

 

« John ? » Sherlock lui parlait. « John ? »

 

« Ça va. »

 

Le docteur lui tendit une longue, très longue ordonnance et commença à lui expliquer comment prendre tout ce qui y était inscrit.

 

« Vous pourriez l’écrire, s’il vous plaît ? »

 

La voix de John était sourde, presque inexistante.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ils quittèrent l’hôpital, entouré par le silence sur le chemin du retour, les mains jointes. Le chauffeur du taxi n’essaya pas de leur parler et ils ne se regardèrent pas une seule fois durant le trajet, préférant regarder les voitures rouler autour d’eux. Leurs mains devenaient un peu plus raides à l’approche de Baker Street.

 

Sherlock paya et John, s’étant assuré d’avoir pris ses clés, ouvrit la porte. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot.

 

L’appartement n’avait pas bougé.

 

Ils montèrent et _là_ , le monde s’écroula.

 

Un seul sanglot échappa à John.

 

Sherlock s’approcha de lui et l’instant d’après ils se tenaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’embrassant désespérément tels deux amants avant la fin du monde.

 

 

 


	2. Lost

 

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

 

John leva les yeux.

 

« Une liste. »

 

« De quoi ? »

 

« De tout ce que je veux faire. Avant d’oublier comment. » Il hésita, mal à l’aise, et remarqua que Sherlock s’était figé avant d’ouvrir le placard. Ils faisaient comme si tout était normal. John prenait ses médicaments et faisait ses différents exercices mentaux. Sherlock l’avertissait d’éteindre le gaz en lui donnant un léger coup de coude à chaque fois qu’il utilisait la cuisinière. Mais aucun d’eux ne parlait de rien.

 

« Je vois. » Sherlock referma le placard sans rien en prendre. « Je peux la lire ? »

 

« Bien sûr. » John la lui tendit. « J’aurais besoin de ton aide pour certaines choses de toute façon. »

 

Sherlock scanna la liste et haussa un sourcil juste très légèrement comme si il se retenait. Les docteurs lui avaient conseillé de ne rejeter aucune requêtes aussi absurde pouvaient-elles lui sembler. « Tu y pensais depuis longtemps ? »

 

« Depuis la nouvelle. » John acquiesça. « Je me suis dit que dix choses étaient suffisantes. Ils ont dit…  que ça serait suffisant. »

 

_Vous pourriez ne pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce que vous désirez, John. Choisissez le plus important. Et si vous vous sentez capable de vous en occuper, prenez les dispositions nécessaires pour après votre mort. Sherlock appréciera._

« Celle-là… » Sherlock pointait du doigt la dernière demande. « Est-ce que… »

 

« Oui, Sherlock, ça t’implique. » John rougissait. « Évidemment. »

 

Sherlock détourna le regard, puis soupira d’une manière que John avait fini par reconnaître comme une envie d’argumenter qu’il refoulait.

 

« Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide pour organiser le voyage en Écosse, aussi » dit John pour tenter d’alléger l’ambiance. « Je ne me souviens plus de mes coordonnées bancaires. »

 

« Tu peux les lire sur ta carte bancaire. » répondit Sherlock doucement.

 

« C’était une blag- laisse tomber. » John posa sa liste. « Alors tu m’aideras ? »

 

« Oui. » Sherlock se leva et retourna dans la cuisine.

 

John cherchait ce qu’il avait prévu de faire aujourd’hui.

 

« Tu devais appeler Harry.» murmura Sherlock comme si il pouvait lire dans les pensées de John et rassembler tous ses secrets.

 

« Merci. » soupira John. « Qu’est-ce que je devais lui dire ? »

 

Il y eut un silence –  Sherlock refaisait son soupir _je-m’empêche-d’argumenter_ – puis « Peut être lui suggérer qu’elle fasse des test. Mycroft peut aider pour les arrangements. »

 

John le marqua. Son écriture était déjà beaucoup moins soignée qu’elle ne l’était avant. Il détestait ça. Cette lente chute. Il avait l’impression de tomber en morceaux. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il mourrait rapidement, dans l’armée ou pendant une enquête avec Sherlock. Pas en train de pourrir sur une chaise dans une quelconque maison de santé, en portant une couche. John se réprimanda lui-même. Les maisons de santé ne sont pas comme ça. Pas vraiment. Mais les gens pourraient penser que c’est ce qui lui est arrivé.

 

Il trouva le numéro de Harry dans son portable, et monta dans son ancienne chambre pour faire cet appel.

 

 

***

 

 

Mrs Hudson pleura quand il lui avoua.

 

Ce qui a eu pour conséquence de faire pleurer John à son tour, et lorsqu’il commença il ne semblait plus capable de s’arrêter.

 

Sherlock, lui, n’a pas pleuré. En fait, il n’a montré presque aucune réaction si ce n’est de la colère.

 

John n’avait pas réalisé que cette sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge et sa poitrine était du chagrin. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait le droit d’être triste.

 

« Vous êtes si jeune. » Mrs Hudson s’essuya les yeux, du maquillage coulant sur son mouchoir.

 

John se moucha, sur le point de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. « Je suis désolé, Mrs Hudson. »

 

« Ne vous excusez surtout pas. » Elle posa sa main sur son genou. « Vous êtes autorisé à ressentir ce que vous voulez. Sherlock– »

 

« N’est pas triste. Il est en colère. »

 

« Dans ce cas il sera triste plus tard. » Affirma t-elle en reniflant dans son mouchoir. « Oh, John. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, je n’aurai jamais pu imaginer... »

 

« Ça semble plutôt prosaïque comme fin, n’est-ce pas ? » John sourit.

 

« Plutôt, oui. »

 

Ils restèrent un moment assis, laissant les aiguilles de l’horloge tourner autour d’eux. « En quoi puis-je être utile John ? »

 

« Si vous pouviez demander le loyer à Sherlock plutôt qu’à moi, ce serait bien. » John soupira. « J’ai oublié quels sont mes mots de passes pour accéder à mon compte bancaire en ligne et je ne l’ai pas encore dit à Sherlock. »

 

Elle gloussa. « Bien sûr. Rien d’autre ? »

 

« Non, ça va aller. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une baby-sitter. Pas encore. » John se força à lui rendre un sourire.

 

 

***

 

 

John était dans le supermarché, l'air de comparer les différentes marques de pâtes.

 

Mais à l’intérieur il paniquait.

 

Il venait de se rendre compte qu’il ne savait dans quel Tesco il était. Ce qui signifiait qu’il ne savait pas comment rentrer à la maison. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son panier avec des poires, du pain et des chips dedans –  aucun indice là. Il vérifia son portable mais il n’avait aucun message qui lui disait quoi que ce soit. Il prit une grande respiration et essaya de se concentrer.

 

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? » Une vendeuse s’approcha et John faillit s’évanouir de soulagement.

 

« Ah. Ouais, hem, j’ai une question bizarre mais pourriez-vous me dire dans quel Tesco nous sommes là ? J’ai perdu mes repères. » Il haussa les épaules comme si c’était normal.

 

« C’est celui de Southwalk Road. » lui répondit-elle.

 

« Merci. »

 

Elle s’éloigna et John posa son panier au sol. Il n’avait aucune idée de où était Southwalk Road. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu le nom de cette rue avant. Il abandonna ses courses et sortit du supermarché.

 

Il faisait presque nuit.

 

Il vérifia une seconde fois son portable, puis décida d’affronter l’inévitable et appela Sherlock. Il resta près des magasins éclairés alors qu’il tenait fermement son portable contre son oreille.

 

Aucune réponse.

 

La panique traversa le corps de John comme une balle. Il cherchait qui d’autre il pouvait appeler. Mrs Hudson.

 

Aucune réponse encore.

 

Les lampadaires étaient allumés maintenant. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et John ne savait toujours pas où il était. Il devait prendre un risque. Il marcha jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus de la rue et s’approcha d’une femme d’âge mûr, qui avait l’air clairement moins menaçante que le groupe de jeunes.

 

« Excusez-moi ? »

 

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et se tendit visiblement en serrant plus fort son sac à main. « Oui ? »

 

« Vous pourriez m’indiquer comment je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

 

Elle fonça les sourcils « C’est où chez vous ? »

 

« Oh. »  John rougit. « Hum. Baker Street. »

 

« Vous n’en êtes pas très loin, » dit-elle « Dirigez-vous vers la route principale et ce sera signalé. »

 

John la remercia et alla dans la direction qu’elle indiquait.

 

Il marcha pendant un quart d’heure avant d’avoir besoin de s’appuyer contre un mur. Il haleta lourdement. Un anneau de fer rempli d’anxiété se refermait autour de ses côtes et l’empêchait de respirer normalement. Il n’avait vu aucune signalisation pour Baker Street. Et il ne voyait rien qui puisse ressembler à une route principale.

 

Désespéré, il envoya un message, encore, et appela Sherlock, encore, mais toujours aucune réponse.

 

Éventuellement, quarante minutes après avoir quitté le Tesco, John appela Mycroft.

 

« John ? » il répondit immédiatement et John aurait pu fondre en larmes.

 

« Mycroft, oh, putain merci d’avoir décroché. Est-ce que Sherlock est avec vous ? »

 

« Il me semble qu’il est avec Gregory. »

 

Ça expliquait l’absence de réponses. « D’accord… »

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

John pinça le haut de son nez. « Erm. Non. Je suis… perdu. »

 

« Perdu ? »

 

« Ouais. »

 

Il y eut le son d’un ordinateur portable qu’on ouvre. « Laissez-moi regarder si je peux localiser votre portable. Ne raccrochez pas. »

 

John fit comme il dit et Mycroft le trouva instantanément.

 

« Ah vous êtes allés vers l’est au lieu de l’ouest, apparemment. Dois-je vous envoyer une voiture ? »

 

« Je préfère marcher. »

 

« Si vous insistez. Pouvez-vous voir une église ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Allez-y, je vous suivrai sur écran et vous expliquerais le chemin jusqu’à ce que vous reconnaissiez. »

 

John commença à marcher. Il n’y eut aucune banalité échangée et pas une seule fois Mycroft ne le réprimanda d’avoir perdu son chemin. Finalement Mycroft guida John jusqu’à Baker Street.

 

« Merci. » dit John tristement.

 

« Ce n’est rien. John si vous avez encore besoin d’aller dans un endroit dont vous n’êtes pas sûr, je serai heureux d’aider– » 

 

« Je m’en sortirai. » coupa rapidement John.

 

« Bien sûr. Toutes mes excuses. » Mycroft se racla la gorge. « Vous prévoyez de raconter cet incident à Sherlock, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

John sortit ses clés et alla jusqu’à la porte. « Mycroft… Vous pouvez… lui dire ? S’il vous plaît ? Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer que je me suis perdu sans avoir l’air d’un idiot. »

 

« Certainement. Je vais m’assurer qu’il soit au courant de la situation avant de rentrer à Baker Street. Gregory est bien mieux que Sherlock quand il s’agit de répondre au téléphone. »

 

« J’aurai du appeler Greg, » se rendit compte John en ouvrant la porte. « Je n’y ai pas pensé. »

 

« N’y pensez plus. » répliqua Mycroft. « Vous êtes à l’abri maintenant. »

 

 


	3. Coping

 

 

« Il était perdu et confus, » informa Mycroft. « Tu dois commencer à t’assurer qu’il te dise où il prévoit d’aller _avant_ d’y aller. »

 

« Ce n’est pas un enfant, » s’agaça Sherlock à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Il ne va pas suivre quelqu’un chez lui et le laisser l’assassiner. »

 

« Et pourtant. Que lui serait-il arrivé si il n’avait pas pu me joindre ? Qu’aurait-il pu faire ? Continuer de marcher jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un policier ? Et après quoi ? Ils appellent les services sociaux qui décident qu’il n’est pas en sécurité à l’extérieur. Une seule bévue, Sherlock, et tu perdras John bien plus tôt que ce que tu ne pensais– »

 

« Tais-toi ! » Sherlock raccrocha, tremblant de rage.

 

Greg croisa les bras. « Pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

 

« Pas exactement, non. Il s’est perdu, l’idiot. »

 

« Il n’est pas idiot, Sherlock. Il est malade. »

 

Sherlock serra le portable dans sa main. Il savait que John n’était pas idiot. Il savait que John était malade. Mais prétendre que c’était juste de la stupidité était bien plus facile à gérer.

 

Sherlock ne savait pas comment ne pas être impatient avec quelqu’un qui met en marche la bouilloire sans penser à mettre de l’eau avant et qui fait exploser les fusibles. Il ne savait pas comment rester calme quand John lui demande quel est le jour de la semaine pour la troisième de la matinée. Il ne savait pas comment gérer quoique ce soit de tout ça.

 

Greg laissa échapper un soupir. « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

 

« Pas dans une voiture de police. »

 

« Très bien, je vais demander à un de mes gars de nous trouver un taxi. Tu dois rentrer tout de suite, Sherlock. Il doit encore être sous le choc. »

 

« Et qu’est ce que je suis supposé lui dire ?! » Explosa Sherlock. « ‘Ne sors pas tout seul’ ? ‘ Porte cette balise GPS’ ? Il a clairement dit que la dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était être materné. »

 

« Eh bien parle-lui Sherlock. Demande-lui ce qu’il veut. Demande-lui qu’est-ce qu’il veut que tu fasses pour lui. Offre ton aide. Et accepte-le s’il la refuse. Il a passé plus ou moins sa vie entière en homme indépendant. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de temps pour vous ajuster à ça. »

 

« Je ne sais même pas combien de temps on a. » Les mots étaient sortis avant que Sherlock ne puisse les garder pour lui. L’inévitabilité du futur de John était imprégnée dans chaque bouffée d’air qu’il respirait. Greg grimaça, incertain de ce qu’il devait répondre. Sherlock ne pouvait pas le regarder et garda ses yeux accrochés au bureau jusqu’à ce qu’un officier entre pour dire que leur taxi attendait dehors.

 

 

 

***

 

 

John avait fait des toasts et une charmante odeur habitait l’appartement quand Sherlock arriva.

 

« Tu dois vraiment commencer à répondre quand on t’appelle. » soupira John dès que Sherlock passa la porte.

 

« J’étais sur une affaire. »

 

« J’avais compris. » répondit John d’un ton qui signifiait qu’il utilisait toute la patience dont il était capable. « Mais j’aurai eu besoin que tu répondes. »

 

Sherlock accrocha son manteau. « Je m’en souviendrai à l’avenir. »

 

« Merci. » John posa sur la table son assiette vide. « Au final, je n’ai rien acheté au magasin. J’ai été un peu distrait. Et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas me souvenir de mon code PIN. »

 

« J’irai te chercher une carte sans contact. » déclara Sherlock.

 

John ne répondit pas, fixant l’écran noir de la télé éteinte. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu’il ne parle de nouveau.

 

« Sherlock… Est-ce que ça va être trop dur pour toi ? »

 

Sherlock arrêta tout ce qu’il faisait et regarda l’homme qu’il aimait. Il semblait beaucoup plus petit, penché sur le canapé avec ses cheveux désordonnés à cause du vent. Leur relation n’avait jamais été un conte de fée. Greg les avait qualifiés ‘d’amis qui s’embrassent’ lors d’une soirée. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas dit ‘qui s’embrassent’ mais quelque chose de plus vulgaire. Mais ils – Sherlock et John- avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d’être en désaccord constant et de se rendre la vie dure, mais ils s’aimaient.

 

Sherlock avait toujours présumé, quand il y pensait -et il y pensait rarement- qu’il mourrait le premier au cours d’une quelconque affaire, auréolé de gloire, ou en prouvant ses prouesses intellectuelles ou qu’il prendrait une balle pour John ou qu’il mourrait de vieillesse ou de maladie, mais toujours, toujours, _avant_ John.

 

Sherlock aurait tant voulu mourir le premier.

 

Et maintenant, non seulement il devrait supporter de voir John rendre son dernier soupir, mais en plus il allait devoir rester à ses côtés pendant qu’il oublierait tout ce qui fait qu’il est devenu celui qu’il est aujourd’hui. Il allait tout oublier.

 

Un jour, il regarderait Sherlock et ne saurait pas qui il est.

 

« Alors ? Est-ce que ça va être trop dur pour toi ? » Répéta John

 

« Ça ne va pas être facile, » répondit Sherlock après s’être éclaircit la gorge. Il marcha jusqu’au canapé et prit les deux mains de John dans les siennes. « Mais je ne vais pas m’éloigner de toi John. Je te promets ça. De plus, » Il força un sourire. « Nous avons une liste à finir toi et moi. »

 

John sourit doucement et hocha la tête. « Je devrais la plastifier. »

 

« Et l’encadrer. »

 

« La tatouer. »

 

« Sur ton visage ? » Sherlock ne savait plus s’ils riaient ou pleuraient à présent. Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et que John puisse couvrir de baisers les joues de Sherlock.

 

Sherlock posa une main sur la mâchoire de John, la tourna délicatement et l’embrassa proprement, leurs lèvres mélangeant leur douleur et leurs larmes. John grimpa sur les genoux de Sherlock – un changement de leur position habituelle – et se blottit contre son torse alors qu’ils s’embrassaient lentement, parler devenant inutile. Sherlock le serra fort, le colla contre lui, espérant que s’il ne relâchait jamais sa prise, le temps pourrait alors s’arrêter ou juste s’allonger –il l’accepterait aussi– et qu’ils auraient plus de temps pour ça, pour s’embrasser, pour s’étreindre, pour se tenir la main, pour faire l’amour. Plus de temps pour être Sherlock-et-John. Pas juste Sherlock Holmes. Et le regretté John Watson.

 

« Je t’aime. » prononça Sherlock dans un souffle, la voix brisée.

 

John leva les yeux. Sherlock avait conscience qu’il était rare pour lui de le dire. Il pourrait sûrement compter le nombre de fois qu’il l’a dit cette dernière année sur sa main. Cela semblait important de le dire maintenant.

 

« Je t’aime aussi. »

 

Ils se lâchèrent, se défirent de plusieurs couches de vulnérabilité alors que l’obscurité s’introduisait chez eux. John tremblait, sachant parfaitement qu’à partir de maintenant n’importe quel moment pourrait devenir son dernier. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l’accepter. Sherlock le dévora, essaya d’éliminer sa peur, de la recouvrir avec quelque chose de plus immédiat. Une ébauche de plaisir dans cette triste réalité qui était maintenant la leur.

 

Avant, c’était la chambre de Sherlock mais maintenant ils la partageaient. L’espace clos était juste éclairé par les lumières provenant de l’extérieur alors qu’ils tombaient l’un sur l’autre. Les larmes de John se transformèrent en gouttes de sueur et l’impuissance de Sherlock se métamorphosa en un désir insatiable.

 

Il y eut un moment où Sherlock voulu demander à John s’il était sûr, mais John répondit à la question muette avec son corps et Sherlock l’accepta. Ils se mouvèrent ensemble, plus lentement que d’habitude, profitant du goût, de l’odeur et de la simple présence de l’un comme de l’autre, étirant la nuit au-delà des heures, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil prenne possession d’eux, les laissant trop fatigués, même pour rêver.

 

 

 


	4. Principle

 

 

**_Cher Docteur John H. Watson,_ **

****

****

**_Il a été porté à notre attention que vous êtes actuellement en train de recevoir un traitement pour le stade avancé de la maladie d’Alzheimer. Tout en regrettant énormément votre diagnostique, nous avons le devoir de prudence à l’égard de nos patients et de l’ensemble de notre communauté des docteurs. Dorénavant, nous suspendrons votre licence médicale et ce, jusqu’à nouvel ordre._ **

****

****

****

**_Cordialement,_ **

****

****

**_***_ **

John dut lire la lettre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir réellement en comprendre le sens.

 

Ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance pour être docteur. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas été beaucoup à la clinique ces derniers jours mais quand bien même, si jamais quelqu’un avait eu besoin de ses services, il aurait pu l’aider. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il n’était plus qu’un homme avec un tas de lettres devant son nom qu’il ne pouvait même plus utiliser.

 

Il posa la lettre, le regard dans le vide. Comment allait-il le dire à Sherlock ?

 

Finalement, il décida de poser la lettre sur son ordinateur portable, trop honteux pour dire les mots à voix haute.

 

Plus tard, en revenant de la morgue, Sherlock la trouva. John lavait la vaisselle à la main, une activité que lui avait recommandé son médecin afin qu’il conserve au mieux sa coordination oculo-manuelle.

 

« Je suis désolé, John, » prononça Sherlock en s’approchant par derrière. « Ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils font– »

 

« Non, ils savent très bien ce qu’ils font. » rétorqua amèrement John. « Il minimisent le risque en se débarrassant de quelqu’un qui pourrait tuer un patient par accident. Bon Dieu, c’est tout ce que je suis maintenant. Un putain de risque. » Il posa un verre mouillé sur l’égouttoir. « Désolé si ça interfère avec les enquêtes. »

 

« Lestrade s’en fichera que tu sois licencié. »

 

« Il ne s’en fichera pas. Il prend assez de risques en nous laissant sur les scènes de crimes. Il ne voudra pas en plus avoir un docteur radié et– »

 

« Tu n’as pas été radié. »

 

« On m’a mis à la retraite. » John rinça un plat. « C’est pareil. Voici la porte, fermez-là en partant. Ils ne parlent même pas de ma pension, ce qui d’ailleurs est quelque chose dont on va devoir s’occuper si tu veux la toucher. »

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai toucher ta pension ? » demanda Sherlock, déconcerté.

 

« Parce que je n’en aurai plus besoin quand je serais mort et que c’est ton droit de l’avoir. »

 

« Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais… »

 

« Laisse tomber Sherlock. » John arrêta l’évier. « Putain comme si je n’avais pas déjà assez à m’inquiéter, il faut en plus que tu me fasses le coup de ‘je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est important’. »

 

« Eh bien, oui, je ne comprends pas. » répliqua Sherlock brusquement.  « Je ne veux pas de ton argent. »

 

« Mais c’est le principe ! » John attrapa le torchon à vaisselle. « Je ne peux pas partir sans rien te laisser, pas vrai ? »

 

« Partir sans rien me laisser… John je ne vais pas manquer ton putain d’argent qui paye la moitié de l’appartement ! »

 

John éclata en sanglots. Il posa ses coudes sur le bord humide de l’évier, se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura.

 

Sherlock, toujours debout, ne bougea pas. Son regard brûlant ne quittait pas John.

 

« Arrête de me regarder putain ! » John se releva rapidement, en larmes. « Mon Dieu, Sherlock si tu n’arrive même pas à me réconforter quand je suis comme ça, comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour gérer quand je– »

 

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour gérer, John ! D’accord ?! » Explosa Sherlock.

 

La bouche de John se referma immédiatement. Il essuya ses yeux. « Quoi ? »

 

« Je ne sais déjà pas comment je suis supposé gérer tout ça. Je ne dis jamais ce qu’il faut. » Sherlock croisa ses bras. « Je te dis que ce n’est pas ton argent qui va me manquer et ça t’énerves. Je te propose des sorties ensemble et tu me dis que je te traite comme un enfant. Je te demande si tu veux que je fasse venir une assistance à domicile et tu me cries dessus. »

 

« Quand est ce que je t’ai crié dessus ? » John renifla.

 

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa. « John… Tu m’as crié dessus ce matin. Je t’ai demandé si tu voulais que je cherche quelqu’un pour aider pour les taches ménagères. Tu m’as dit de te laisser tranquille. »

 

John le jaugea du regard. « Je ne… m’en souviens pas. »

 

Sherlock cacha son visage.

 

Il restèrent comme ça plusieurs instants, l’air s’épaississant à chaque seconde d’émotions.

 

John parla le premier. « Je suis désolé. »

 

Sherlock baissa ses mains. « Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je vais faire mieux. Je vais… »

 

« Tu fais déjà bien assez. » John secoua la tête. « Je… Sherlock, je suis… J’ai peur. »

 

Sherlock traversa la pièce et prit rapidement John dans ses bras. John pressa son visage contre le cou de Sherlock, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler.

 

« J’ai peur, Sherlock. Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer quand j’aurai tout oublié ? Quand je ne me souviendrai plus de nous ? De toi ? »

 

« Shh. » Sherlock caressa les cheveux de John. « Ça pourrait ne pas arriver. »

 

« Ça pourrait arriver. »

 

« Ne pense pas à ça. »

 

« Je dois y penser. Je dois y penser parce que je suis effrayé, putain, effrayé de savoir qu’un jour je pourrais te regarder sans savoir– sans savoir qui– qui tu– » John sanglota, tremblant et s’accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de Sherlock.

 

Sherlock le serra contre lui. « Dans ce cas, je m’en souviendrai pour nous deux. » affirma t-il, donnant l’impression que sa gorge se battait pour se fermer.

 

John acquiesça, le visage enfoui et protégé dans le cou de Sherlock.

 

 


	5. Bananas

 

 

Sherlock avait pris l’habitude se de réveiller en premier. Il n’avait apparemment pas besoin de dormir autant que John, surtout ces derniers temps. John était allongé sur le côté gauche du lit. Sa respiration était profonde comme si c’était le milieu de la nuit. Ses médicaments le rendaient somnolent et chaque après-midi il faisait une sieste qui ne l’empêchait pas de dormir du sommeil des morts pendant la nuit. Il arrivait à Sherlock de lui envier cette capacité de taire, d’occulter le monde autour de lui. Des fois, être éveillé était pire que tout.

 

Auparavant, il aimait regarder John dormir le matin. Ses doux cheveux gris décolorés étaient un tel contraste avec ceux de Sherlock. C’était toujours infiniment fascinant. Sherlock aimait regarder John respirer. Silencieusement il s’émerveillerait qu’il soit en vie et amoureux de lui. John pourrait se réveiller à tout moment, lui sourire paisiblement et ils feraient l’amour lentement, les yeux à moitié ouverts et les corps réchauffés par le sommeil. Cela se finirait avec eux deux, les membres mélangés, prêt à dormir de nouveau.

 

Maintenant, regarder John dormir était comme regarder une horloge pour Sherlock. L’aiguille tourne, prête à s’effondrer. Pendant qu’il dort, il n’y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Par contre, un John qui se réveille apporte son lot d’épreuves. Comment sera-t-il aujourd’hui ? Joyeux et tranchant dans ses réponses, ou déprimé et distrait ? Larmoyant ? Fâché ? C’était épuisant rien que d’y penser. Sherlock n’était pas réputé pour être un altruiste. Mais il faisait de son mieux.

 

John remua et Sherlock se blottit dans son dos, protecteur. « Bonjour. »

 

« Mm. Bonjour. » John tendit le bras pour prendre sa montre. « Huh. Je pensais qu’il était plus tard. »

 

« Tu as ton rendez-vous avant le déjeuner. » lui rappela gentiment Sherlock. « Je commence à préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

 

« S’il te plaît, oui. » Aucun d’eux ne mentionnèrent la coupure au pouce de John, le résultat d’une de ses nombreuses absences alors qu’il coupait du pain, il y a de cela quelques jours.

 

Sherlock se leva et s’habilla, laissant John gémir en s’installant en position assise alors qu’il allait remplir la bouilloire et verser les céréales dans les bols. John avait manqué le bol la dernière fois, et combiné avec l’incident du couteau, Sherlock avait pris la décision de s’occuper seul des corvées de cuisine. Il versa l’eau chaude dans leurs tasses et attaqua ses propres céréales (John disait que les chocolats chaud avec un marshmallow dedans le rendait hyperactif), puis vérifia une seconde fois l’heure exacte du rendez-vous. Cela semblait important de s’assurer que tout était bien comme il faut. Comme si John pourrait le remarquer si cela ne l’était pas.

 

Les sachets de thés dans la poubelle et les toasts dans le grille-pain.

 

« John, tes céréales deviennent molles. » appela Sherlock.

 

« Une minute, ok ? »

 

« Je peux les remplacer ? »

 

« Non, ça ira… »

 

Sherlock but tranquillement son thé, les toasts surgirent et il les beurra.

 

« John, tes céréales sont devenus de la soupe. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

« Je suis… Putain… Sherlock, tu peux venir ? »

 

Sherlock posa tout. Il se prépara mentalement. Il allait devoir faire preuve de toute la patience dont il était capable face à ce qu’il allait trouver. Il poussa la porte.

 

John était debout, à moitié habillé. Son pantalon était ouvert. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et très chiffonnée ce qui montrait évidemment qu’il avait essayé de la fermer en vain pendant un certain temps. Et il n’avait qu’une chaussette.

 

Sherlock refoula sa contrariété du mieux qu’il put. « Ah, d’accord. Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d’une chemise qui n’est pas aussi froissée dans un premier temps. » Il alla vers l’armoire, le regard impuissant de John suivant ses gestes.

 

« Les boutonnières ont du rétrécir. » murmura John.

 

« Sûrement, oui. Dans la machine. » Sherlock s’approcha avec une douce chemise à carreaux. « Laisse-moi t’enlever celle-là… » Il tira les manches vers le bas et la ramassa pour éviter que John ne se prenne les pieds dedans. «  Veux-tu que la tienne comme un manteau ? » Il brandit la nouvelle chemise.

 

« Hum… »

 

« Ou bien je peux t’aider à l’enfiler ? »

 

« Ce serait mieux. »

 

Ils firent les mouvements nécessaires. Sherlock se dépêcha de fermer les boutons de la chemise et du pantalon. Puis, il commença à s’occuper de la seconde chaussette mais John prit le relais et s’en occupa lui-même. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne commenta ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. C’était une nouvelle étape, Sherlock en avait douloureusement conscience. À partir de maintenant, c’est ce qu’il ferait. Il aiderait John à s’habiller.

 

« Merci. » Ils avaient terminés. John soupira. « Je suis… »

 

« Je vais te faire d’autres toast. » Sherlock se força à sourire. « Ça ne me dérange pas de manger les froids. » Il tourna et quitta la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas que John voit le brillant dans ses yeux.

 

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

 

 

« Bien, John pouvez vous me dire votre adresse ? »

 

« 221B, Baker Street. »

 

« Votre numéro de téléphone ? »

 

« Je ne l’ai jamais su. » John haussa les épaules.

 

Sherlock se tourna vers lui. C’était un mensonge. John l’a toujours su. Il cligna des yeux, comprenant enfin comment le diagnostique avait pu mettre autant de temps à tomber. John était devenu bon pour mentir. Aux autres comme à lui-même.

 

« Et où avez-vous grandi ? »

 

« On a pas mal déménagé à cause de mon père mais mes années de collèges étaient à Northumberland. »

 

« Très bien, John. Et vos parents, comment s’appelaient-ils ? »

 

Sherlock remarqua la soudaine tension des épaules de John.

 

« John et Caroline Watson. Née Black. »

 

Le docteur souri. « Excellent, John, passons à la deuxième partie… Pouvez-vous me dire le jour de la semaine ? »

 

_Oh non._

« Euh. Hier c’était… Le week-end? »

 

« Et donc aujourd’hui serait quel jour? »

 

« Dimanche ? »

 

« Pas loin. Nous sommes lundi, aujourd’hui. »

 

« Oh. »

 

« Et pour ce qui est du mois ? »

 

« Juin. Non, juillet. »

 

« C’est exact. Et pouvez vous nommer dix différents fruits ou légumes pour moi ? »

 

Sherlock haussa ses sourcils.

 

John força un rire. « Bien sûr, ok… Euh… » Il se gratta la nuque. « Les pommes ? »

 

« Un. »

 

« Auber- non vous avez dit fruit. »

 

« Ou des légumes. »

 

Sherlock voulait hurler.

 

« Ceux qui sont verts, oh mon dieu, comment ça s’appelle déjà ? Je n’arrive à penser qu’aux pommes maintenant que je l’ai dit. » John fronça ses sourcils avec insistance.

 

« Prenez votre temps, John. »

 

« Est-ce que ça doit être dix ? Je pense que vous vous êtes fait comprendre. » Sherlock craqua.

 

Le docteur leva la main. « Sherlock, vous n’avez pas à rester si c’est trop stressant pour vous. »

 

John lui adressa un regard. « Tu peux y aller, je me débrouille. »

 

« Très bien. » Sherlock s’échappa de la pièce alors que John s’exclama triomphalement.

 

« Bananes ! »

 

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

« Je vous recommanderai d’avoir de l’aide. » expliqua le docteur. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le bureau ensemble. John avait été spectaculairement mauvais à ses tests. « John, je sais que vous êtes un homme indépendant mais vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que Sherlock s’occupe de tout pour vous. »

 

« Je n’attends pas ça de lui. » prononça John doucement.

 

« J’aime m’occuper de lui. » Ajouta Sherlock.

 

John tendit le bras et Sherlock serra sa main.

 

« J’entends bien mais je pense qu’il serait plus sage pour John d’engager un assistant à domicile. Il pourrait l'aider à s’habiller et pourquoi pas faire les tâches ménagères ? »

 

« Je ne veux pas qu’un inconnu vienne dans notre chambre pour sortir John du lit. » Répliqua Sherlock agacé. « Nous n’avons pas vraiment d’horaires réguliers. »

 

« Il se pourrait que vous ayez à modifier ça. John a besoin d’une routine. »

 

« C’est faux… » Souffla John.

 

« John a besoin d’amour, d’aide et d’attention et certainement pas d’être traité comme s’il était fait en verre ! »

 

Sherlock essaya de se raisonner. « La routine c’est une chose mais qu’on lui impose quand se lever et quoi manger revient à lui retirer ses libertés les plus élémentaires. »

 

Le docteur se rassit sur sa chaise. « Et que diriez-vous d’un assistant pour les soirées seulement ? Ainsi, vous garderiez vos matinées ensemble. »

 

« Cela reste intrusif. Je ne suis pas contre quelqu’un qui nettoie ou range, mais John… Il est ma responsabilité. »

 

John avait l’air profondément misérable, les yeux rivés au sol. « Un fardeau. »

 

« Quoi ? » reprit Sherlock vivement, sur les nerfs.

 

« Un fardeau, Sherlock. C’est ce que je vais devenir. Peut être que tu es d’accord pour fermer mes boutons maintenant mais qu’est-ce que ce sera quand tu devras… » John s’arrêta, embarrassé, incapable de continuer.

 

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

 

Sherlock s’enfonça dans sa chaise, John lui tenait toujours la main. « C’est à John de décider. »

 

« John ? »

 

« J’aimerais avoir quelqu’un pour le matin, s’il vous plaît. » Répondit John. « Les soirées sont trop… privées. »

 

« Je comprends. Je contacterai l’agence pour vous et ils vous appelleront. » Le docteur imprima la nouvelle ordonnance de John. « Rien ne change, deux fois par jour mais ils sont un peu plus forts. »

 

« Donc plus de somnolence ? »

 

« Pas nécessairement, mais vous pourriez vous sentir plus alerte avec ceux là. »

 

John donna la prescription à Sherlock. « Merci. »

 

« Et nous nous revoyons dans deux semaines. » Le docteur regarda Sherlock alors qu’il aidait John à mettre son manteau et qu’il rassembla les connexions de la fermeture éclair ensemble afin que John n’ait qu'à la remonter, comme un enfant.

 

« Bon. À bientôt. » John remonta sa fermeture éclair, prenant soin de ne croiser le regard de personne.

 

 

 


	6. Underground

 

 

« Tu m’envoies un message quand tu sors de la gare, puis un autre quand tu es avec Mike, d’accord ? » Sherlock venait de finir de fermer les boutons de John et lissa le devant de sa chemise. « Quand est-ce que tu dois m’envoyer un message ? »

 

« Sherlock, je ne suis pas bouché. » John sentit une pointe d’irritation. C’était déjà assez désagréable que Sherlock soit maintenant chargé de l’habiller à chaque fois qu’il voulait quitter l’appartement. Il ne manquait plus qu’il le materne. Il n’allait que prendre un café avec Mike, bon sang.

 

« Quand ? »

 

« Quand je sors de mon train et quand je retrouve Mike. _Honnêtement_ , Sherlock. » John repoussa Sherlock et alla s’occuper de ses cheveux. Une légère touche de cire coiffante à travers ses mèches grisonnantes pour donner l’impression qu’il y avait mit de l’effort, comme toujours.

 

« Ton portable est totalement chargé et j’ai mis une seconde batterie dans ta poche, _juste au cas où_. » Sherlock parlait en tenant le manteau de John, afin qu’il n’ait qu’à passer ses bras dedans. Sherlock faisait beaucoup de choses _juste au cas où_ ces derniers temps. Il appelait John régulièrement dès qu’ils étaient séparés, _juste au cas où_. Il préparait la douche de John à la bonne température, _juste au cas où_. John avait le sentiment que si Sherlock avait pu installer une caméra directement sur lui, il l’aurait fait.

 

« Merci, mais ça ira. J’ai déjà fait ce chemin des centaines de fois. » John toucha ses poches, listant les trois choses dont il devait se souvenir. Portable. Portefeuille. Clés. Sherlock avait reculé pour pleinement le regarder. « Arrête de me couver. » John soupira. « Nick a dit que tu était supposé me laisser un peu d’indépendance. »

 

Nick était le nouvel assistant à domicile de John. Il vient chaque matin pour aider John à se laver et à s’habiller. Il prépare le petit déjeuner aussi, et des fois il fait un panier repas pour John le midi. C’est un jeune homme joyeux avec une belle famille, et John l’aime bien, malgré de son désir de faire le contraire. Il ne sait pas si Sherlock l’aime bien. Il n’ose pas demander.

 

« Il y a indépendance et il y a cette bonne vieille insouciance, » soupira Sherlock. « On verra bien laquelle c’est, je suppose. Maintenant, dis-moi quand est-ce que tu dois m’envoyer un message ? »

 

« Quand je sors du train et quand je suis avec Mike. » répéta John de manière robotique.

 

« Bien. Je te vois plus tard, dans ce cas. » Sherlock prit rapidement John dans ses bras et l’embrassa sur le front. « Dis bonjour à Stamford de ma part. »

 

« Je le ferais. Je t’aime. »

 

« Moi aussi. »

 

 

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Le métro était simple. John utilisa sa carte sans contact pour arriver au quai souterrain, et monta dans le bon train, celui de la ligne Barkeloo. Il devait faire un changement de train à Waterloo. C’était le changement qu’il appréhendait le plus et qui inquiétait Sherlock. Waterloo est la station de train la plus fréquentée de Londres avec plusieurs lignes de métro qui s’y croisent. John devrait marcher, en suivant les indications, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse attraper le prochain train pour la ligne Nord. Ils en avaient parlés et s’étaient mis d’accord que si John se perdait, il y aurait plus qu’assez de policiers et de personnels de sécurité à Waterloo pour lui indiquer le bon chemin. Tout allait bien se passer.

 

Le train arriva à la station et les passagers, dont John, descendirent. Il alla directement vers le mur en face et resta là. La foule passa. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver submergé.

 

Rapidement, la foule s’était dispersée. John chercha les indications pour la ligne du Nord et commença à marcher.

 

Un rat passa dans la direction opposée.

 

John ravala son dégoût et continua de marcher.

 

Un rire résonna derrière lui.

 

Il ne se retourna pas. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et continua. La ligne du Nord. 3 minutes de marche.

 

Il entendait des bruits de pas à présent. Lourds. Des hommes. En botte. Qui courent.

 

John essaya de se rendre le plus petit possible. Il se colla au mur du tunnel, écoutant les pas qui se rapprochaient. Il leur avait laissé suffisamment d’espace pour qu’ils puissent passer sans le–

 

Ils attrapèrent le bas de son manteau et le poussèrent vers le bas des escaliers.

 

John tomba, écorcha ses bras et se cogna l’arrière du crâne contre les marches.

 

Ils le forcèrent à se remettre debout et le frappèrent entre les yeux avant que John n’ait le temps de voir leurs visages.

 

« Ton portefeuille. Maintenant. » Quelque chose de froid toucha la joue de John.

 

John tremblait, mais il réussit à sortir son portefeuille de sa poche et à le tenir. Ils lui arrachèrent des mains. 

 

« Y a pas d’argent putain. »

 

« Sérieux ? »

 

John n’osa pas lever les yeux. Il ne prenait plus d’argent avec lui. Il avait du mal à différencier les billets.

 

« Y a juste une carte sans contact. »

 

« Putain fais chier. Ton portable. Donne nous ton putain de portable. »

 

John hésita.

 

Cela lui valut un coup de pieds à la jambe qui l’envoya au sol.

 

Du sang coula dans ses yeux.

 

« Donne nous ton portable ou on– »

 

« Je ne peux pas. » John articulait mal. « J’en ai besoin pour– »

 

Le coup de pied suivant le toucha droit en plein ventre.

 

« Maintenant ! »

 

John sortit son portable qui avait maintenant un écran fissuré. Ils lui prirent immédiatement. John pensait qu’ils allaient le lui voler.

 

Mais non. Ils l’écrasèrent contre le sol et le piétinèrent jusqu’à que le petit appareil ne soit plus que des pièces.

 

Puis ils prirent la fuite.

 

Tout ça ne dura pas plus de 40 secondes.

 

John ne pouvait pas se lever. Il saignait et était imprégné de sa propre urine. Et aucun moyen de contacter Sherlock ou même Mycroft. Il leva la main pour toucher son visage. Une profonde entaille courrait le long de sa tempe jusqu’à ses cheveux. Il avait passé du temps à s’occuper de ses cheveux. Pourquoi alors ? Où était-il d’ailleurs…

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tracey actionne l’alarme d’urgence ! Il y a un homme par terre… »

 

« Oh merde ! »

 

Quelqu’un, une femme, s’agenouilla près de John. « Vous m’entendez ? Monsieur, est-ce que vous m’entendez ? »

 

John hocha la tête.

 

« Oh putain merci, il est pas mort. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

 

« John. »

 

« Ok, John. On vient d’appeler la police ferroviaire Ils vont venir vous aider. Tout va bien. » Elle toucha son bras.

 

John eut un sursaut et la frappa à la tête. « Ne me touchez pas ! »

 

« Merde. » Elle tomba sur le dos « Il est bourré, je crois. »

 

« Peut être qu’il est en état de choc. » Suggéra son amie.

 

« Il s’est fait agresser, ça c’est sur. »

 

Des pas lourds retentirent. Ils portent quelque chose. « C’est lui le patient ? »

 

« Je suis docteur. » marmonna John.

 

« Vraiment ? C’est génial, ça. Et vous vous appelez ? »

 

« John. »

 

« Pas de nom de famille ? »

 

John s’interrompit.

 

« On va dire que ‘John’, c’est suffisant pour l’instant. » Les gentilles personnes – les ambulanciers – demandèrent s’ils pouvaient toucher John. C’était mieux. Il les laissa faire. Il les laissa couper ses vêtements, l’allonger sur un brancard, l’emmener dans l’ambulance et soigner ses plaies. « Homme. Fin de la trentaine, je pense. Il a été attaqué dans le métro. Il a des lacérations au visage et aux bras, de graves ecchymoses à l’abdomen, probablement la rate éclatée et des côtes cassées… Il nous a dit qu’il s’était cogné la tête contre les marches d’escalier quand ses agresseurs l’ont poussés... » 

 

John ne se souvenait pas leur avoir dit ça.

 

« …pas d’adresse non, mais c’est fort probable qu’il ait des dommages cérébraux à cause de sa chute… »

 

« Je ne vais pas bien. » John se força à parler alors qu’ils finissaient de lui faire une canulation.

 

« Est-ce que tu suis un traitement ? »

 

« C’est dans mon portefeuille. »

 

« Je crois qu’ils te l’ont volés. Désolé. »

 

John secoua la tête. Il était au bord des larmes. « Je ne sais pas comment ça s’appelle, le nom est très long… Nick connaît le nom. »

 

« Nick ? Est-ce qu’il est ton partenaire ? Ton ami ? »

 

« Il s’occupe de moi… »

 

« Un assistant ? Est-ce que tu connais son adresse ? Ou son numéro de téléphone ? Ou ton adresse ? »

 

_Dis-moi ton adresse, John. Où habites-tu ?_

 

_Un homme. Grand. Brun. Bouclé. Il ressemble au paradis. Il est devant une porte. Il sourit. « Je m’appelle… et l’adresse est… »_

 

« Je ne sais pas ! » John explosa en sanglot.

 

L’infirmier toucha sa main. « C’est bon, John. On va s’occuper de toi.  La police va regarder les vidéos de surveillance, on va trouver ta famille. »

 

L’ambulance accéléra.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez des kudos ou un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
